


Starstruck

by fanficter



Category: Eisbrecher
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Noel's POV, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-18 06:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21740164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficter/pseuds/fanficter
Summary: This was inspired by another picture, where Alex is singing in a steamy tight pants and military jacket, smoke around him… So beautiful, perfect.Alex is a rising star, very charismatic and hot; Noel is a “groupie” from the audience, that keeps a diary and visits Alex’s every gig in this indie club….This intended to be a humorous and smutty take on Noel’s crush.Noel’s POV
Kudos: 5





	Starstruck

Monday 

Went to an indie/industrial bar where they run these music venues every week…  
It was fun, was nice to get together with the guys. Haven’t seen them in a while.  
We were close to the stage.  
There’s this singer… a band, I think. He is a vocalist. I haven’t seen him before. Must be a new “rising star” in the scene.  
He’s into faux military stuff, lol. Well, looks quite hot. The band is called Ice-something… 

Friday 

Who is this person? And why can’t I stop thinking about him? I was googling all week and asking my friends (discreetly).  
No one seems to know… or care!  
He is very tall… wears military style on stage, and super tight jeans. Hm, too tight. However, I can’t complain, I really love the sight!  
His voice is deep… lyrical at times, rasp at other times.  
His presence commands. I can’t take my eyes off of him… what’s happening with me!?  
And how can I meet this guy again?...

Sunday 

Ok, his name is Alex. Or Alexx, as he calls himself (spotted that in one concert review blog). Alexx… I like that. Kind of like XXX content. Too sexy? Hell, yeah!  
We saw his gig again.  
Sat too close to the stage. He looked at me a couple of times. Gush, his eyes… and his smile. Send shivers down my spine! I hope nobody noticed my overly enthusiasm (as I dragged my mates to go see the new band again). Well, blame it on the weed!

Monday 

Got a phone snap of him, came out quite blurry. Shit…  
But I still can see most of what I need to! The outline of his hips, his torso, his shoulders. His neck is magnificent. And the way he clutches microphone, and the way he rests mic pole against his thigh. Mmmmmm….. ok, am I the only one who’s having these thoughts?  
Should have taken the video, and not the picture. What is that “live photo” option, again?  
His smile is fantastic.  
I think I am head over heels into this guy… funny, eh? Alexx…. I kind of like to say his name again and again. Just can’t get enough of the way it sounds.  
He likes to joke in between songs. He also is a bit camp. (Does that mean… that he might be into men? Oh, God. Please. Or is that just his stage shtick?).

Thursday 

Counting days, literally… Going to his performance tomorrow again! By this time, I am sure he’ll start recognize me. We’re sitting in the same spot, that table to the left in the second row.  
Got myself a new shirt and leather pants. I want to look perfect for him. For my Alexx… (Am I going crazy?)

Friday

The gig got cancelled, reportedly Alex has a flue. Grrrrr ! I was looking forward to this gig all week.  
Well, I hope he is in bed and someone is taking care of him. A chicken soup? A drug cocktail? A steamy massage from his gf… bf… a lover?  
Oh please, get well, my love. I want to see you again …very soon!

Sunday 

He did get well, and sounded amazing.  
He noticed me!! And looked at me, like three times, and …winked! Can you believe this?!  
I’m in heaven.  
Counting days, literally… 

Monday 

He sang the whole song …for me. Holy shit! He turned around, in the direction of our table, and was singing and looking at me and briefly into the audience. Someone noticed that attention and whistled.  
After Alexx finished song, he smiled at me! I am pretty sure, unless I am delirious or dreaming (I might as well be, being there three times a week, inhaling that smoke and being deafened by the speakers).  
As we were about to leave, his assistant passed a card. Basically, asking me if I want to go with him for a drink. Fuck, yeah!  
Meeting him next week off stage!  
Grrrr! Alexx!


End file.
